The chapters of our lives
by xHarlequin Girlx
Summary: A songfic of Harry and Hermione. Throughout a night and a day Harry reflects on how he feels about his wife of 5 years. Very fluffy and very delusional. You have been warned.:


Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful and very talented J.K Rowling. The song lyrics used in this fic also do not belong to me they belong to the amazing Aaron Lines. Please don't sue!

A/N: Ok…This was started to help rid myself of my writer's block. So everytime I need to get rid of it I'll turn back to this collection. I called it "The chapters of our lives" because I'm going to do it from where we are now 5 years after they marry all the way to their death beds -tear- so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

Hermione sat on her bed, her knees pulled close to her chest and Witch Weekly propped up against her knees. She made clucking noises with her tongue in a disapproving manner. She turned the page and made a disgusted sound. She shook her head mildly and turned another page. Harry stood in the walk-in closet of their master bedroom. They had been together for almost 5 years; they had gotten married a year ago. Their anniversary was coming up Harry smiled to himself. He had something special planned. He untied his tie and threw it lazily on the dirt clothing pile. Unbuttoning his shirt he shook his head humorously as Hermione made another disapproving sound, obviously she wanted to say something but expected him to say something first,

« What's wrong Hermione dear? » He said mockingly. Hermione looked up from the article she was reading.

« Oh nothing… » She said nonchalantly. Harry scratched his head mildly.  
«Something's obviously wrong, what is it? » He said calmly. Giving up Hermione sat up straighter and turned the magazine around,

« Look at that! » She exclaimed pointing to a picture of an old school mate, Lavender Brown. « Why…why can't I look like that. » Harry stared at her in disbelief. With half of his shirt unbutton he walked over and climbed onto the bed setting a hand on her kneecap.

« Hermione… » He began only to be cut off by Hermione,

« Don't look at me. Now that we've both seen what Lav looks like now, I'm just ugly and…and…and fat! Compared to her. » She raved, on the verge of tears. Harry's eyes widened he ran his hand through his hair trying to flatten it. He had to admit he had never seen this side of Hermione before, he had always thought she didn't care what people thought of her… « …I have buck teeth, frizzy, fuzzy hair and I'm fat. DON'T LOOK AT ME HARRY. » Hermione picked up a small belly flab and let go of it to prove her point. « Just don't. » She said pathetically.

_She says don't stare at me  
She's afraid that I might see  
Those 5 extra pounds she talks about  
I don't know what she's talking about  
_  
Harry sighed in defeat,

« Hermione…I don't think you fat. I wish you didn't talk about yourself like that. I'd rather have you with buckteeth and frizzy hair, then…then with anorexia. » He said slapping a hand down on the magazine to point out Lavender.

« Well…I'd rather look like Lavender. » She said harshly. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed she stood up, Harry grinned at her apparel. Clad in just his t-shirt that fell just above her kneecaps. He found her completely, cute. He looked down at his hand that had fallen to his lap when she had gotten up. He barely registered the fact she had told him she was going to get a mug of coffee.

« Do you want one? » She asked irritably.

« Huh? Oh…yeah…yeah… » He said absently as he watched her leave the room hips swaying. He stood up and finished undressing. He pulled on his pyjamas and waited until she came back. All the while he thought about her and how she had criticized herself so much. Harry just couldn't picture Hermione being superficial. He wished she hadn't brought herself down, he had meant what he said he loved her the way she was.

_She looks through magazines  
With every page she dreams of  
Looking like somebody else  
I wish she wasn't so hard on herself_

Hermione made her way back up to the bedroom carrying two steaming mugs of coffee. She set them on the side table and climbed in. She sighed heavily and turned around to grab the mugs. Shifting her position so she was half sitting up she handed Harry's cup over. Bringing her own to her lips she paused for a moment considering saying something, but she was too upset with herself. She took a gulp of the hot drink and set it back on the side table. As she was leaning over she turned off the lights and rolled on her side facing away from Harry. Harry looked down on her sleeping form and sighed, if only she would just accept she was beautiful. Soon the dull breaths were heard coming from her as she had fallen asleep. Harry rolled onto his side and rested on his elbow looking down at her, observing her tranquil beauty. It was obvious she was gorgeous and she couldn't hide it behind her cruel words she said about herself. He smiled to himself glad he was so lucky to be with her and not someone else. His heart was overloaded with love for this woman beside him and even when she was old and grey she would still be beautiful to him.

_Then she falls asleep with just my t-shirt on  
But even when her hair's messed up and her make-up's gone_

_You can't hide Beautiful  
You can't hide wonderful  
There's nothing that she has to do  
It just comes natural  
She makes it look easy  
I love what she does to me  
No way to disguise  
The way that she shines  
You can't hide beautiful_

The next morning Harry and Hermione woke at the early hour of noon. Hermione was distraught, as they had to be at Ron's surprise party in less then an hour.

« I don't have enough time to get ready! » She exclaimed horrified. Harry just laughed quietly and rolled out of bed, he was sure enough whatever she put on she'd be gorgeous.

« I'll bring you breakfast to save time. » He offered sweetly walking out of the room, the sound of her ranting behind him as he descended the stairs to their kitchen.

« Nothing to wear…nothing to look good in…not enough time to work with my hair… » She mumbled to herself. Hermione walked out of her closet to the floor length mirror to examine herself.

« Nope. » She said mildly walking back into the walk-in. She scanned the articles of clothing each one rejected as the next with a disapproving grunt. Coming to the end of her selection she decided, what the hell, and chose a simple knee length red spaghetti strap dress. Pulling it on over her head she completed the look with a simple black sweater to keep her warm.

« Well it's better then going nude. » She mumbled to herself as she heard Harry coming up the stairs. Harry re-entered the bedroom carrying a serving tray loaded with fresh fruits and toast.

« Eat up. » He smiled, he did a double take, and she looked gorgeous. He couldn't guarantee he would keep his hands off her. Smiling to himself he walked over to get dressed himself. Harry pulled on a deep forest green dress shirt with black slacks. Once he was fully clothed he walked back over to where Hermione was sitting.

_She can take a simple dress  
Put it on and turn some heads  
Every time she moves she gets me  
She doesn't even know she's sexy_

Hermione finished up the simple meal and stood up straightening her dress. _I look fine…I look fine…_ She repeated to herself. Heading over to the mirror she sat down at her vanity table and started rubbing different lotions and such products into her hair to take down the fuzziness and fly-a ways. After 30 minutes of excruciating pain, and Harry mocking her in the background Hermione had managed to pull her unruly hair into a simple ponytail. She had decided today she was going for the simple look. Seeing as how plain her outfit was, why do an extravagant hairstyle? Standing up she walked over to Harry and held out her hand,

« Ready luv? » She smiled, Harry was glad she wasn't back in her self-criticizing mood. He didn't like it when she brought herself down. He nodded and stood up taking her hand in his leading her down the stairs to get their shoes.

With a 'crack' they appeared in the living room of the flat Ron and Luna had been sharing for seven years now. Seven long years, and yet they still loved each other. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand excitedly as she dragged him behind the love seat to hide from view. Harry only had a little time to look about and see who was there, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Fred, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Mr and Mrs Weasley, more of the Weasley clan now that they had expanded, Neville, Parvati and Padma, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Several of Ron's coworkers whom Harry was barely acquainted to say the least he forgot their names. Harry ducked behind the couch when Hermione pulled him down,

« It's not going to work. » She declared quietly, Harry looked confused before speaking,

« Why not? The doors over there. » Hermione laughed softly,

« Being a wizard do you think he'll use the door like a normal muggle? » She laughed, « No. He'll floo in or he will apparate. Right behind us, giving him the element of surprise. It was an adorable idea on Luna's part but still very unlikely to work. » She grinned, Harry shook his head, and no denying she wasn't right. He couldn't figure out how she thought of things like that in situations like these, didn't her brain ever stop working?

_And the way she thinks sometimes  
Out of nowhere blows my mind  
She makes me laugh and makes me dream  
I love the way she looks at things_

Harry burst out laughing when he heard the unmistakable crack of appartion behind them.

« Surprise! » He exclaimed laughter still ringing on his voice. He turned to look at Hermione and smiled, leaning in he kissed her on the lips softly, oh how he loved her. She wasn't some muggleborn witch; she was his extraordinary muggleborn witch. And he loved her just that way.

_A little piece of heaven god gave to this world  
She might think she's just an ordinary girl _

You can't hide Beautiful  
You can't hide wonderful  
There's nothing that she has to do  
It just comes natural  
She makes it look easy  
I love what she does to me  
No way to disguise  
The way that she shines  
You can't hide beautiful


End file.
